


Unfair

by glowingstars (starrysky627)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first time post, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysky627/pseuds/glowingstars
Summary: In which Jeno found that Renjun is pretty much unfair to him





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> may contain of word error, grammar mistake, and typos

Unfair

He knows that it'd completely crept his roommate out, but he can't help it staring in awe at Renjun’s face. Jeno currently lying on his side while staring at his roommate face whom only a bed away from his.

Every night he’d quietly starring at his apple of his eye for a minute or longer until the tiredness of his body carrying him into deep peaceful slumber.

His best-friend-slash-crush moonlight illuminated face got him so mesmerized. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the picture of perfection in front of him. He swore that he never found something that more beautiful than the view in front of him in his 17 years-existence.

The slightly ajar pouty red lips, didn’t make Renjun’s any less perfect than he already is. The peeking infamous snaggle-tooth of his had the biggest impact on Renjun’s sleeping features. Normally, the said boy trying extra hard to hide that one imperfection of him. 

It’s the company’s saying anyway, but being an innocent soul Renjun is, he complied right away at company suggestion to fixing that problem of him. Thus make him believed that his more-than perfect teeth was a problem and somehow made him look less-attractive.

All Jeno want is screaming at whoever told the innocent boy all of those utter bullshit and rubish.

On contrary belief Jeno who everyone saw has a perfect visual said that his was nothing compared to the older boy. 

He was nothing in front of those big soft glowing honey orbs that glimmering under the sun.

No, Jeno swore that those eyes didn’t even need the sun presence to glow and make him felt trapped inside of course.

Not that he didn’t want to be the focus of those pair of beautiful eyes, he knew that he always want to be the one his Injunnie sees. Sometimes he purposely doing something overly so that Renjun give him all of his attention even it’s only last for seconds.

Call him pathetic but he already come to a conclusion that he can’t live without the older entire being. The smiles that could light-up the whole world, his whole world of course.

The small-cute button nose, he want to pinch so bad. Same goes for his pair of rosy cheeks that rising so high whenever he owner was smiling.

Jeno knews very well that it’s only him who get this privilege to stare and stare at those perfection inside their shared bedroom thus make his heart soaring high above the clouds.

Suddenly a couple of whimpering sounds roused him from his musing.

Jeno knew that the older was having a lot of bad dreams lately, sometimes he even woke up and silently crying. Jeno want to be the one who could give him a bit of comfort or at least a shoulder to lean on but as always he couldn’t do anything because his negative feelingss ate away his brashness.

But his pain at those soft sniffling was too great to ignore.

‘ Will he push me away if I’m going to comfort him?’

‘ Will he push me away when he realize that I’m the one who sees him at his weakest?’

But his body has a mind of his own, and before he could stop himself his hand already caressing the soft golden locks of his roommate.

“ Shh.. shhh... it’s okay Injunnie. You’ll be okay, you’ll be okay..” Jeno murmured softly.

“ Jeno?” Renjun said Renjun laced with sleep and hoarse from crying voice.

“ Hmm.. It’s okay, don’t cry it pained me to hear you cry.”

“ But, in my dreams.... they tell me that something happened with my family back home.” 

“ No need to worry, you can call them first time in the morning. But right now, please sleep. We will need ll of our energy for tomorrow’s schedule.”

“ What if they’re coming back?” Renjun said with his rare childish voice.

“ You can chase away they all just fine, Injun-ah.”

“ You’re back being cold again to me Jeno-ya. Please sleep with me.” 

“ Beside me, I mean.” Renjun correcting himself before the other get into wrong side. 

Renjun’s visible rosy cheeks turn Jeno’s inside into a puddle of goo. 

Who are he to turn away cuteness in disguise request? 

Jeno complied and lid himself beside Renjun’s thin stature with a little difficulty because no matter how small Renjun compared to him it’s still a single bed and designed only fit for one person.

He try to close his eyes but he just couldn’t. With this close proximity Jeno could even count those beautiful long-lashes and not forget to mention Renjun’s breath that feels so warm in his shoulder.

It’s so unfair that this beauty managed to have his heart in his hands without even trying.

**Author's Note:**

> And as my mistake made it obvious, english wasn't my first language, so sorry for the grammar mistake, please do tell me if you spot those mistake, I'd be very thankful!  
> Lastly, thank you for reading


End file.
